


A Warlock's Destiny

by Nom_Carver



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26730499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nom_Carver/pseuds/Nom_Carver
Summary: Just some short scribbles I had compiled for if I ever wrote a Destiny Story. Please enjoy!





	A Warlock's Destiny

**A Warlock’s Destiny**

“Think you can make the shot?”

A tiny voice flirted through her ear as she peered through the high power scope of her rifle.

“I can if you stop pestering me Athena.” She exhaled for a moment, lowering her rifle. Her head snapped to the tiny floating ghost next to her.

“Just make sure my sparrow is ready for a quick get away.” The tiny floating orb made an attempt at rolling its singular eye, only really rotating itself.

“We wouldn’t need a quick getaway if you had a full fire team...” The robed woman sighed and raised her rifle once more.

“I know...” Her helmet automatically linked with the rifle scope and once more zoomed in on the target. The bipedal creature with a sword in each of its four arms continued directing smaller creatures in a harsh voice. The woman sighed before adjusting her scope one last time. As she filled her lungs with air her finger wrapped around the trigger to the rifle. At that moment everything slowed to a crawl, the creature froze sword arm pointing out across the snowy horizon. The force of the rifle caused her shoulder to move back, as her target fell. A resounding crack filled the snowy silence, as she lowered her rifle. Once more the tiny voice came through her ear,

“Congratulations. You just killed Kalafax of the House of Kings from a distance of 300 meters. The bounty is yours once we get back to the Tower.” Even as the voice spoke the woman stood and holstered the rifle to her back.

“Maybe when we get back we can see about finding you some partners so you can actually do something for the City.” Even through her helmet the woman’s glare was obvious as her ghost shrunk back.

“Okay okay I was only kidding. Your sparrow is ready. Let’s get back to the ship.” Swinging one leg over the hovering bike the robed woman set off across the snowy embankments. Alien screams could faintly be heard on the wind as she cut a path home.

The woman fell to her back letting out a grunt of pain. The bullet had slammed into her shoulder _hard_ breaking her shield as a voice cut through the radio.

“Stand up Samara! We can’t beat them without you!” The sound of a robotic battle cry erupted next to her as she saw her armored companion shoulder charge into the Hunter standing above her hand cannon aimed at her head. The next moment the Hunter evaporated into void particles as her companion tossed aside his fading void shield. She took the hand that was offered to her and rose to her feet panting.

“It’s only a bullet you’ll survive.” Her armored companion shrugged and punched her shoulder, _hard_.

“Bastion not everyone is empty headed and thick skulled as you are.” Her reply came with a smile from inside her helmet.

“Next time I’ll let them shoot you first.”

“Hate to interrupt this little chit chat...” a feminine voice cut into both their radios.

“But there’s still two more out there.” The sound of an explosion cut off the last of her reply.

“Son of a...” the line went dead a moment later. Samara locked eyes with Bastion as the taller Guardian nodded.

“I’ll go help Finn. Find the other two. But stay vigilant!” The titan took off with a rocket propelled lift heading across the battlefield towards the rusted buildings. Samara ejected the spent chamber of her hand cannon loading another and flicking it closed.

“See! Aren’t you glad we met Bastion-10 and Finn? You three make a great team!” Her ghost appeared next to her and flashed a scan across her shattered shoulder.

“It’s not over yet Athena. There’s still two more.” Samara rolled her shoulder as she felt the Light course through her, restoring her and her shields. She glanced at the ghost of the fallen Hunter before walking over to it.

“Better luck next time huh?” A single flick sent the orb spiraling as Samara chuckled.

“Alright Athena where to?”

“Head towards the B Flag. Finn’s last location was near the A Flag so she probably had a rocket sent her way from the heavy cache there.” Samara nodded her head with a sigh.

“Hopefully they only had the one rocket or Bastions gonna be on his own.” She set off at a brisk sprint rounding a corner, hands gripping her hand cannon. Three shots rang out from a pulse rifle hitting the wall next to her. Dropping to one knee and turning, Samara unleashed two shots in the direction of her opponent. She was already rolling behind a set off boxes as three more bursts rang out. Two shots caught her legs as she swore. She pulled out an arcbolt from her robe and tossed it around the corner. The resounding crackle told her that she had struck her target as she rolled out onto the stomach and aimed her hand cannon. However the enemy Titan had already lifted above her pulse rifle ringing out again. Samara gasped as the bullets ripped through her shields and she rolled to the side. Her hands quickly summoned what Light they could as she sent out a stream of Arc Lighting into her opponent. The Titan recoiled as the energy coursed through him and forced him to his knees. His armored gauntlet drew back to quickly finish Samara with a clenched fist. That hand shattered as her hand cannon rang out three times. One into his fist, another time his chest, and the third missing him entirely. The Titan fell back and his ghost appeared floating over the body glaring at the Warlock.

“Another one down Bastion. How’re you and Finn?” She was met with silence as she turned her head back towards the A Flag.

“Damn it not you too…” Once more loading her hand cannon she set off in a full sprint.

“ _INCOMING!!_ ”

Athena’s shrill voice rang out through her helmet as Samara made a quick dive to her right. The explosion behind her flipped her over into a roll as she stood hand cannon flicking across her field of vision.

“Where?” She spoke quickly looking towards the buildings as a loud crack rang out and hit the ground in front of her, sending a spray of dirt towards her helmet. “Third story, rusted apartment!” Samara’s head snapped towards the building seeing the red glare of a sniper scope. Her lips curled into a tight smile.

“Got him. I need the last of my Light.”

Once more her body felt charged with energy as she took off into a fast glide. She had dropped her hand cannon as she rose, her hands cackling with Arc Energy. The storm rose within her as she grinned like a maniac glowing with electricity. A sniper round tore through her leg shattering the knee and anything behind her. It didn’t matter, the storm was ringing in her ears, the distinct smell of ozone filtering through her helmet as she called on the storm.

 _“Mine is the fury of a thousand storms...”_ With the enemy Warlock in her view Samara extended her hands becoming the conduit for the Light within and around her. Arc lighting ripped into her opponent annihilating then in a flash of Arc Energy.

“Congratulations Guardian!” A booming voice echoed through her helmet as she collapsed letting the Light leave her. Bastion and her hunter companion Finn walked over and lifted her up. The three Guardians looked towards their Crucible handler Lord Shaxx standing before them. “Well fought on both teams. But this is no time to stop. Test your steel once more!” Samara only rolled her eyes as Bastion and Finn chuckled.


End file.
